Clan:Green Goblin Party/Charter
Together with the Minifesto, the Charter is a core document in the Green Goblin Party. Whereas the Minifesto is an ideological document, the Charter functions as a "constitution" with by-laws describing political and military organs and offices, the rights of members, and the execution of justice. Upon joining the clan's political or military apparatus, members are required to ratify the latest version of the Charter. Whenever the text of the Charter is revised, all members must reratify the new Charter. The current Charter was passed on Pentember 12, 1Y6A (June 4, 2016). Preliminary 1. In this Charter, unless ortherwise provided, *"Chairman" means the occupant of the office of Chairman established by this Charter, *"The Charter" means the present document *"The clan" means the Green Goblin Party, *"Commissar" means the occupant of the office of Commissar established by this Charter, *"Effective" means in force, *"Generalissimo" means the occupant of the office of Commissar established by this Charter, *"Hold the office of" means have party rank of *"In-game rank" means the rank displayed in RuneScape, *"Meeting" means a meeting in the Tent at Clan Camp, *"Member", "Full member" or "Assigned member" means a member of the Green Goblin Party with an in-game rank equal to or greater than Corporal *"Membership applicant" means a non-member undergoing task assignment, *"Minifesto" means the Minimal Manifesto, *"Military apparatus" means all members of the clan with in-game rank greater than Recruit and less than Administrator, *"Military Council" means the Military Council established by this Charter, *"Non-member" means any person who is not a member of the clan, or who is a probationary member, *"Party" means the Green Goblin Party, *"Party rank" means the rank corresponding to the "In-game rank", *"Political apparatus" means all members of the clan with in-game rank equal to or greater than Administrator, *"Political Council" means the Political Council established by this Charter, *"Probationary member" means a member with an in-game rank of Recruit *"Task assignment" means the process whereby a membership applicant is assigned by the Political Council to either the military or political apparatus, *"Secretary-General" means the occupant of the office of Secretary-General established by this Charter, *"Valid" means in accordance with this Charter, and *"Void" means ineffective. 3. There may only be one effective Charter at any given time. Whenever a Charter becomes effective, it renders all predecessors void. 4. In order to qualify for task assignment, a membership applicant must agree to the effective Charter and the Minifesto. Political Council 1. '''The Political Council is the governing body of the Party. '''2. All members of the clan are eligible for appointment to the Political Council. 3. '''All members of the Political Council hold either of four offices: : a. Chairman, : b. Secretary-General, : c. Generalissimo, or : d. Commissar. '''4. The Chairman is free to appoint and dismiss Commissars and the Secretary-General at pleasure. : a. There must be one and only one Secretary-General at any given time. The Secretary-General holds the in-game rank of Deputy owner. : b. There may be any number of Commissars at any given time. Commissars hold the in-game rank of Overseer. : b. All members are eligible for the offices of Secretary-General and Commissar. 6. The Chairman is free to appoint and dismiss the Generalissimo at pleasure. : a. There must be one and only one Generalissimo at any given time. The Generalissimo holds the in-game rank of General. : b. The Generalissimo must have previously been a member of the military apparatus for no less than five weeks. Military Council 1. '''The Military Council exercises the command and control of the military apparatus. '''2. The Military Council comprehends all members of the military apparatus with in-game rank equal to or higher than Lieutenant.